


[Fanmix] Do What It Takes: A Ragnarok Playlist

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: Thor reunites with his family, loses his family, makes new friends, assembles an army (of sorts), prevents the fall of Asgard (more or less), ascends the throne, and reunites with his family. In musical form.





	[Fanmix] Do What It Takes: A Ragnarok Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



[ ](http://whateverish.org/stuff/music/ragnarok-cover.jpg)

[[Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-ragnarok/pl.u-EdAVz8bFz7qky)] - [[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/37634617/playlist/4JX7zHsVxRexXaDGMXy6Hd)] - [[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8hZeBLJPwPZVHE906QTtr4Q)]

family reunion

01\. Mark Morrison - [Return of the Mack »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/markmorrison/returnofthemack.html)

Letting all the people know  
That I'm back to run the show

02\. CHVRCHES - [High Enough to Carry You Over »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/chvrches/highenoughtocarryyouover.html)

03\. Bloc Party - [The Pioneers »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blocparty/pioneers.html)

We promised the world we'd tame it  
What were we hoping for?

04\. Deaf Center - Thunder Night

05\. SOHN - [Tremors »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sohn/tremors.html)

If you're thinking of letting me go  
Then it's time that you do

friends from work

06\. Kaleo - [Hot Blood »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kaleo/hotblood.html)

07\. Smash Mouth - [All Star »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/smashmouth/allstar.html)

Hey, now  
You're a Rock Star  
Get the show on  
Get paid

08\. The Guest and the Host - Best Friend

In the end, I would love to be your long lost friend  
Who went away and then you found again

09\. Rihanna - [Cheers (Drink To That) »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rihanna/cheersdrinktothat.html)

Don't let the bastards get you down  
Turn it around with another round

10\. Aquilo - [Calling Me »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/aquilo/callingme.html)

Oh, and the wake up  
It's calling me home

a people, not a place

11\. Janelle Monáe - [Cold War »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/coldwar.html)

You better know what you're fighting for

12\. Imagine Dragons - [Whatever it Takes »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/imaginedragons/whateverittakes.html)

13\. Dessa - [Sound the Bells »](https://genius.com/Dessa-sound-the-bells-lyrics)

Now's the time to rouse yourself  
Spend the strength you've saved  
Go lift your sails up  
For one last swell

14\. Kiri Te Kanawa - [Tarakihi »](http://folksong.org.nz/tarakihi/)

15\. Ólafur Arnalds - Þau hafa sloppið undan þunga myrkursins

epilogue (i'm here)

16\. Aoife O'Donovan - [Jupiter »](https://genius.com/Aoife-odonovan-jupiter-lyrics)

Keep your eyes fixed on the road  
You'll make it home


End file.
